


"Is That Blood?"

by MamaCesa



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	"Is That Blood?"

“Is that blood?” Logan asked Roman, who was gripping his shoulder and wincing. There was a small bit of a dark liquid slowly spreading through the white fabric of his shirt. 

“No?” Roman responded, looking at his shoulder. He seemed confused at the sight of the stained fabric.

Logan rolled his eyes, pulling his first aid kit out of his bag. “That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question,” he muttered as he inspected the wound. 

Roman just chuckled. “Yeah, I supposed you’re right.”

Logan removed Roman’s hand, causing Roman to hiss in pain. There was a gash about three inches long, luckily it wasn’t too deep. Logan put on some hand sanitizer and gently pressed his fingers around the wound. 

“Dammit! That burns, Logan!” Roman exclaimed in pain, “Why did you put hand sanitizer on?” 

Logan paused his prodding to face Roman. “You don’t want this to get infected. I’m only doing this as properly as I can,” he put his hand over the gash, which was starting to bleed less. “You’re lucky this is not a deep wound. I can fix this up without stitches. However I will need you to remove your shirt so I can properly clean it.”

Roman looked away, blushing. “No, I don’t want to.”

Logan raised a brow, annoyed but also curious about the redhead’s reaction. “No? Why not?” 

Roman shrugged, then whimpered at the movement. 

Logan rolled his eyes again, “It’s nothing to be modest about. If you had gone to a doctor they’d have you do the same.”

Roman looked down, biting his lip. “It’s not the same. They’re not…you.”

“What? I don’t understand.” Logan started to grow some concern. The longer they prolonged dressing the wound, the greater the chance for infection. 

Roman laughed dryly. “Seriously, how can you be so smart yet so dumb?” He looked Logan in the eyes, an embarrassed smile on his face. “It’s pretty embarrassing for my crush to ask me to remove my shirt.”

Logan gulped, eyes wide. “I-” he felt his own blush rise in his cheeks as he looked back at the wound to keep his focus. “Can we focus on preventing an infection first, please?” Was he imagining the squeak in his voice?

Roman shifted. “Fine, Dr. Logan.” They refused to look at each other, both of them flustered. 

Logan tried to be gentle in removing the shirt, and also tired not to stare at Roman’s pecs. He would have had no problem if Roman hadn’t said anything. He tried to focus intently on rubbing the crusted blood off of the surrounding skin first, working his way into the gash.Then, he grabbed a bit of cotton gauze to pat it dry. He knit his eyebrows together as he tried to find the antibiotic cream in his kit. After he found it, he barely glanced at his friend as he rubbed the ointment over the wound. It had looked fine, but a few days they’d know for sure. 

He finished taping the large bandage to Roman’s shoulder, purposefully ignoring the pressure of what he knew was Roman’s stare. 

“Thank you, Specs,” Roman spoke sincerely. Logan finally developed the courage to look at Roman’s face. 

Roman was sweaty. His cheeks were flushed with red from blushing. His ginger hair was sticking to his forehead. Logan felt himself reach out to push his friend’s hair back. Then he noticed that since leaning in, he was close to Roman. Roman was smirking. 

“So…” Logan trailed off, not backing away. “Crush?” 

Roman laughed. “Yeah. I’ve been flirting with you for about a year now, I’m a bit surprised you never noticed.”

Logan gulped. “Yeah,” was all he could think to respond. 

Roman looked up through his lashes. “Flustered?” 

Logan just nodded. He felt himself getting a bit warm. Roman shifted to sit up properly. Their chests were barely touching. Logan felt _very aware_ of the tension between them. 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked Roman, embarrassed. “As- as payment?” He closed his eyes in shame. That was not the best way to ask for a first kiss. 

He kept his eyes closed as Roman laughed. Next thing he knew, however, there were lips on his. Roman was kissing him. Roman was _kissing_ him. _Roman was kissing him._ What was he supposed to do?

Roman pulled away, and Logan opened his eyes slowly. Roman looked concerned. “Was that okay?” 

His eyes opened wide as he tried to recover the situation, “Yes! Yes it was. I’m sorry, I’m too flustered for some reason.” He didn’t know how to express the kiss was good. 

So he leaned in and kissed Roman. _And Roman kissed him back._

The moment ended when Logan accidentally touched Roman’s injured shoulder. They pulled away, Roman recovering quickly from the pain and laughing. Logan felt a laugh building up within him too. 

Logan helped Roman stand up, and drove him home. Roman kissed him on the cheek before exiting the car. Logan paused to watch Roman get inside safely before driving off, a smile on his face and a leftover tingle on his lips.


End file.
